Extraña muestra de amar
by ChiKaon
Summary: "Esto… definitivamente es un sueño de lo más tonto…" Se decía así mismo aparentemente un conejo de pelaje negro y de ojos color miel que yacía en lo que parecía ser la  cama de cierto exorcista pelirrojo


**¡Buenas noches a todos!**

**Mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, el día de hoy les traigo un pequeño, sencillo y carismático fic de TykixLavi, en donde aparecerá nuestro adorado Noah con apariencia de conejo.**

**No hay mucho que decir, así que espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Extraña muestra de afecto<strong>

**TykixLavi**

Era una tarde lluviosa en Londres, ese día no había ninguna novedad respecto a nuevas apariciones de los Noé y de Akumas. Por lo que el día era de lo más monótono para la mayor parte de los exorcistas. En especial, para cierto pelirrojo que era tan inquieto y juguetón como un niño de tres años.

¡Qué aburrido está el día! —Se quejó el joven Bookman al mismo tiempo que caminaba por un pequeño parque, ignorando por completo la lluvia que lo empapaba sin clemencia alguna.

De repente, escuchó un ruido, el cual lo sacó de sus pensamientos a modo de ponerse en guardia; cuando en ese momento vio que se trataba de un conejito negro que había salido de unos arbustos.

—Ay chiquillo, me espantaste. —Suspiró aliviado a la vez que guardaba su inocencia en su estuche.

Por su parte, el conejito fue acercándose al chico, quien sintiendo curiosidad y ternura por el animalito, optó por cargarlo.

—Qué animalito tan curioso eres, amiguito. —Comentó Lavi al mismo tiempo que lo examinaba: orejas largas, pelo negro liso y suave, garras cortas, complexión delgada, ojos grandes y dorados. — ¿En dónde he visto esos ojos?

De regreso a la Orden, Lavi se llevó consigo al conejo sin que nadie lo notase, era extraño que sintiese curiosidad por los animales, en especial por los conejos, ya que no se consideraba un amante de los animales.

—Voy a darme una ducha, no tardo, pequeño. —Dijo el Bookman Jr. Dedicándole una sonrisa al animalito.

—Esto… definitivamente es un sueño de lo más tonto…—Se decía así mismo aparentemente el conejo de pelaje negro y de ojos color miel que yacía en lo que parecía ser la cama del pelirrojo.

El animalito comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, era un lugar agradable y cómodo, a pesar del olor a tinta y a libros viejos en el ambiente.

—Realmente es un lugar muy confortante, aunque sea la alcoba de un exorcista. —Reflexionó en sus pensamientos a la vez que se acurrucaba en la almohada del pelirrojo, quien minutos más tarde, salió de la bañera con una toalla enrollada en la cintura.

Esto provocó un remolino de emociones y confusiones en el conejito, ya que para empezar él en realidad era un hombre que poseía en sus venas la sangre que ardía cuando veía a un exorcista, que por una extraña razón estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de una indefensa criatura.

¿Ocurre algo pequeño? —Preguntó el joven de cabello rojo carmesí; al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre sus brazos a la criatura, la cual se puso nerviosa ante esta acción inesperada.

El animalito ladeó la cabecita, realmente le deslumbraba la imagen de aquel exorcista, al grado de hacerlo temblar de emoción por dentro, al grado de darle un pequeño roce con su nariz cerca de los labios inferiores, descolocando por completo al joven, quien después de reaccionar, le correspondió esa extraña muestra de afecto en la frentecilla.

—Gracias amiguito. —Contestó al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con ternura. —Eres muy amable…

En sus adentros, la criaturita estaba alegre, no sabía el por qué, pero sentía como un enorme vacío se estaba llenando en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Cayó la noche, eran más de las tres de la madrugada cuando Lavi estaba durmiendo, a su lado, yacía su nuevo amigo, que aunque no podía expresarse con palabras, lo hacía de la mejor manera: con acciones.

—Después de todo…no es tan malo tener esta apariencia…mientras pueda estar contigo…. —Dijo el hermoso conejo de pelaje negro y ojos color miel, acurrucándose en los brazos de aquel joven; a la vez que se reflejaba en la ventana lo que parecía ser la imagen de un hombre de cabello negro ondulado, de piel bronceada, ojos color miel de porte fino con traje y sombrero de copa negro.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a mi querida **Luna Mikk**, a quien le dedico con mucho cariño este sencillo fic.


End file.
